lastremnantfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:VampLord
Can someone tell me how to improve on the site by adding stuff. For instance the boss monster area is missing more than a couple of boss monsters and Iwould like to fix that problem. The simplest way I find is just to type the page you want to create into search box on the left, and if no page exist it will have a red link at top of the page say "You searched for new_page", click on the red link and you can start to create a page. To create page, you can click on the bar says choose a page type to create a template then fill in the data. for bosses I don't think there is a link so you have to go to an existing boss page, and just copy and paste it to the new page and fill in the data. Sarmu 15:42, 2 March 2009 (UTC) Thank you for the assistance. I will get to work on adding the few bosses that people have missed. :no problem, if you need any other help just ask. Sarmu 15:58, 2 March 2009 (UTC) Then if you wouldn't mind helping me with this I would be very much grateful. I can even give a short list of stuff that is missing. VampLord 16:08, 2 March 2009 (UTC) Check out The_Last_Remnant_Wiki_talk:Community_Portal, it should have pretty current stats of the wiki, some parts like most of the item section need more work, as well as alot of monsters and leaders Sarmu 16:19, 2 March 2009 (UTC) I noticed. I just added a katana and was wondering if I did it correctly. Dragonfly is what it is. Could you plz look and lend me your thoughts on it. VampLord 16:22, 2 March 2009 (UTC) :: Also http://lastremnant.wikia.com/wiki/Category:Article_stubs has a list of articles that need expanding or completing! I'll take a quick look over the weapon page for you too ^_^ Andrea 16:24, 2 March 2009 (UTC) Thank you very much. I'm going to try and complete the entire site since I spend most of my time playing games made by Square Enix. You two have been a great help. VampLord 16:28, 2 March 2009 (UTC) estion how you did that on the weapon page so that I may be able to do that a seperate time. VampLord 16:28, 2 March 2009 (UTC) :: Okies, firstly to Sarmu: Cost can include the price in shops if it's buyable. :: Now, for the weapon size we have categories created automatically but the size has to have a capital letter ie, Large instead of large and the modifier only needs say 'Slash' you don't need to verb it. when it's found via customization you can just put "at a customization shop" in the 'where found' section and enter the components in the creation box with the items linked. Faerie Herb x2 for example. In the special section you'll want to link them, for example Venom +4 Instakill as they're all (eventually) going to redirect to the Effect page. :: Other than those very few little things you did a good job! They're all just little superficial things that I mentioned. Andrea 16:32, 2 March 2009 (UTC) I have found my list of weapons and varios trinkets in the game that are made by crafting. If you could school me in how to put that in the area I would appreciate it. VampLord 16:33, 2 March 2009 (UTC) I'm going to add as much as I can before I have to go to class. I can give a link to where some of my information was found if that would help anyone. VampLord 16:37, 2 March 2009 (UTC) One second and I'll help you with the layout Andrea 16:37, 2 March 2009 (UTC) That's the basic layout for the Dragon fly page. Now you can fully remove the If there is no upgrade and the same if the weapon isn't disassemble or created (remove their little boxes). The layout is automated so all you have to do is enter the appropriate fields. If you've got no information to put in an area just leave it blank. That's pretty basic but if you go to Template: Infobox Weapon, Template: Infobox disassemble, Template:Infobox upgrade and Template:Infobox creation they should have a little documentation guide on how to use them. So like this Wakizashi. That is the weapon name. VampLord 16:50, 2 March 2009 (UTC) Also just to make it consistent through out the page, have it like item x1, also add bracket around item to create the link eg, Item 1 x1 Sarmu 17:02, 2 March 2009 (UTC) ah thank you. Think you could help me finish the Wakishashi family of weapons? I can do that tomorrow, it's 4am atm for me and I need to work tomorrow... also forgot to mention if a weapon has mighty godly etc, you can put that in modifierprefix Sarmu 17:07, 2 March 2009 (UTC) Ok thank you and good morning. It's 11 am here. Hey, VampLord. I was trying to get into this conversation earlier, but between a crappy connection and work suddenly getting very busy, I had to leave it until now. I've made some small changes to the Battle Wakizashi (description is just from the text box in the game, and added the link back to Wakizashi in the infobox). Something I found useful when learning how to use this system is just to look at what other people have done. If you click on the "history" link at the top of any page, you'll be able to compare two versions to see what changes have been made. We need to discuss this page layout a little before too many new weapons are created though. My opinions are : "Cost" needs to be clearer (maybe separate "buy for" and "sell for" fields?) "Special" needs to be expanded - IIRC it was originally intended for the "Qsiti specific" part of the weapon description, not the effect. Finally, of course, it would be lovely to have the tables slightly smaller so they're not forced below the infobox. Andrea, I'm assuming you enlarged them, can you remember which weapon you had to do this for? Ferret37 21:18, 2 March 2009 (UTC). : I enlarged them to 65% of the screen so that one of the creation items would fit on one row. It looked fine on my laptop but I forgot some resolutions are lower width wise! I'll edit them and the infoboxes to make it come 100% in total which SHOULD be fine on everyone's screen. I'll also mess around with the infobox and see what setup I can come up with for stuff ^_^ Andrea 23:23, 2 March 2009 (UTC) :: I tried to edit the infobox to display the extra things only if they were required, however I couldn't seem to get rid of the random spaces that appear! Hopefully the layout is fixed though! http://lastremnant.wikia.com/wiki/Elite%27s_Rod Andrea 23:40, 2 March 2009 (UTC) Layout conversation continued on Template talk:Infobox Weapon. VampLord, when you come back on line and find the page layout you'd just got used to has changed, don't panic. I'll update the infobox documentation when we've settled on a version everyone likes, and if you have any questions before then I'm not working tomorrrow so I'll probably be around for most of the day. Ferret37 00:43, 3 March 2009 (UTC)